


Icarus

by MaZhong



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaZhong/pseuds/MaZhong
Summary: Don't fly too close to the sun.
Relationships: Zdravets "Hylissang" Galabov/Elias "Upset" Lipp
Kudos: 7





	Icarus

**Author's Note:**

> 参考了古希腊少年爱的设定。但是考虑到现实中的年龄差，对设定做出了修改，把成为被爱者的年龄改到了成年后。  
> 所以并非是完全历史上的古希腊设定。

烈日蒸腾着土壤和树木里的水分，混合成干燥的味道，海风送来橄榄树和月桂树的香气。

这天气热得让人想泡进冷水池里不出来。Elias觉得身上黏糊糊的，非常不舒服。他脏得让自己嫌弃，但是没有办法，他们在巡哨。Elias和其他哨兵一起徘徊在山壁面海处的栈道上，他们的背后就是卫城。

Elias的目光被地平线上几个不起眼的黑点吸引，他立刻辨别出这是桅杆的顶点。在这样的距离上只有他能立刻发现敌人的来犯，这也是他被派出来巡哨的原因。他有阿波罗的视力，是优秀的弓箭手，善战的士兵，他值得为此感到骄傲。

不过此刻他并不觉得骄傲，因为他们在这场战争中处于绝对的劣势。不仅仅如此，他胸前的吊坠也在不断地提醒着他保持谦卑。这是一小段干枯的木头，从当年鞭笞Zdravets的那束枝条中被他截下来，做成项链，以此警示自己。

Zdravets受到鞭笞不是因为他自己翻了什么错误——Zdravets从不犯错，他是代人受过。而那个让他遭受责罚的人正是Elias。Elias是Zdravets的被爱者，Zdravets是他的爱人。他因狂妄而犯下的错误会由Zdravets代为受罚。

如今他的爱人正被安置在卫城的医疗所里，昏迷不醒。他在上一场战役中为了帮Elias挡下敌人的长矛而被贯穿了左边胸口。Elias眼睁睁看着他倒在地上，流出的血在身下扩散成一摊。这场景让他的心脏险些停止跳动。

幸而Zdravets没有死，他被带回卫城接受救治。

战斗其实已经到了尾声，对手显然已经用尽全力，不会再有更多援军，但他们的防线也已经摇摇欲坠。之后到来的必然是最后一战，要么他们全军覆没，要么对手承认无法攻打下他们的城邦并识趣地撤退。到了这一步几乎不存在第三种可能。

他的背后就是卫城，而卫城里有他的爱人。

他不能输掉这场战争。

他不能失去他们的城市。那里的市集永远热闹喧哗，人声鼎沸，商贩们在那里进行贸易，哪怕不做买卖，也能在那里展开即兴的辩论和演讲，讨论政治和哲学。还有他们的神庙，被多立克柱支撑而起的殿堂里供奉着他们的保护神。他们的体育馆和竞技场里永远有身材健美的年轻男子在挥汗如雨；他们的公共浴池里有从山上引下的清澈泉水。当然，还有他们的博物馆。那是Elias第一次见到Zdravets的地方。

博物馆建在Elias去体育馆的必经之路上。他和他的同龄伙伴每天去体育馆训练时就会看到这座宏伟建筑一点一点露出它的壮美的轮廓。博物馆里供奉着缪斯女神，在这座建筑终于完成后，一批学者被邀请到馆中工作，他们进行着各自的研究和创作。

Elias是在从体育馆回去的路上遇见Zdravets的，这位年轻的学者整目不斜视地赶路。Elias已经听说了Zdravets在诗人学校里写下的那些熠熠生辉的篇章。当他从朋友的议论中知道眼前这位年轻学者就是Zdravets的时候，他想到的第一个念头是，自己已经到了该拥有一个爱人的年龄了。

在这个的城邦里，刚刚成年的人依然被视为不够成熟，被认为需要受到年长者在知识和人格方面的教育和指导。指导者被称为爱人，而被指导者则被称为被爱者。如果一个年轻人没有爱人，他会被认为是有性格缺陷的，而如果一个人从未成为过爱人，则被认为有能力问题。年长者会追求更年轻的人，被爱者只能选择接受或者拒绝。年轻人不能主动选择自己的爱人，否则会被认为是谄媚和下贱的。

所以尽管Elias很想去做，但他依然不敢唐突地请求Zdravets做他的爱人。他不想被看轻。他只能用自己的方式去暗示。

Elias知道Zdravets总是在天黑之后才离开，所以每当夜幕降临，他就会抱着竖琴来到博物馆边的喷泉广场上，和着丝弦上流泻出的旋律，吟唱那些美好的诗句，有很多还是Zdravets在诗人学校里写下的。

夜晚的城邦属于宴饮和聚会，每座民居的窗口都被火光染成金黄色。极少有人在路上走动，即使有，也往往是行色匆匆地前往下一个宴会。白天热闹快活的喷泉广场被夜风环抱，凉爽又静谧。Zdravets总是行色匆匆地经过，被歌声吸引时会侧头与Elias交换一个微笑。

尽管这样的微笑很美，但Zdravets从不曾停下脚步，Elias日复一日地唱着，觉得自己几乎成了山岳神女厄科，只能重复着所爱之人说过的字字句句。回音在喷泉广场的夜空里游荡，他唱过了整个夏天，唱到秋夜的凉风吹皱他的衣摆，唱到他自己都灰心丧气，旋律中的词句一天比一天忧伤，终于有一个晚上，Zdravets停在他身边，在他结束一首歌之后礼貌地与他搭话：“恕我冒昧，可是你这样年纪的少年，为什么会在夜晚独自来到这里？”

Elias没有回答，只是微笑着看向他。他曾经想过无数次应该怎么继续这段对话，却在它真实发生时无言以对。尽管他很想说那是因为我还没有一个爱人，但他担心这会吓到Zdravets，所以不敢这么直接。

“我猜，你应该到了需要找一个爱人的年纪了吧？”Zdravets的笑意依然温和，“Elias？”

Elias在狂喜的眩晕里点头回应，他心里只有一个念头：天呐，他知道我的名字！

“所以，我猜你还不是任何人的被爱者吧？”

“我不是。”

“那么，你介意成为我的被爱者吗？”Zdravets的眼睛在秋夜的月光下闪着如同蜜糖般粘稠的光，“让我成为你的爱人，与你一起探索我们都不曾触摸的未知？”

“Zdravets，”Elias低下头，小声说，“你知不知道，我等你问我这句话，等了整整一个夏天？”

那之后的几乎每一天，Elias都是和Zdravets一起度过的。Zdravets教他音乐、诗歌和修辞，与他一起讨论哲学。

但是Zdravets认为他的学生在面对哲学的态度上还有很大提升的空间：“如果说你还有什么缺点的话，那就是你总是无法坚持自己的观点和立场。好学是好事，但……”

“那是因为你说得很对。”

“但这不代表你就要轻易放弃自己原本思考的结果。”

“因为你是我的导师呀。”Elias近乎无赖地说。

Zdravets无奈地笑着摇头。

“觉得我学不好这些不如换一课？”Elias的眼睛里闪过狡黠的光，“你还从来没在体育上指导过我呢。不如先从掰手腕开始？”

“你确定吗？”Zdravets温和地笑了起来，仿佛面对的是另一个哲学问题。

Elias点点头，向他伸出手。Zdravets握住他的手。他的手温暖柔软，就和Elias此前肖想的一样。Elias简直有点不忍心用力了。

“来。”Zdravets一如既往地从容不迫

“你来。”Elias谦虚地说。他感觉到Zdravets开始用力，也跟着加劲对抗这股力量。Zdravets的劲力还在缓慢攀升，这让Elias有些惊讶了。他以为他的导师只是一个学者，自己可以仗着年轻在体能上赢过他，尤其是Zdravets看起来总是这么和蔼，他从没想过Zdravets在体育上也比他优秀这件事。

就在Elias快坚持不住的时候，Zdravets的力量似乎上升到了一个平台期，这让Elias松了口气。

但是Zdravets的下一句话立刻让他觉得大事不妙。

“就这样了？”Zdravets问。在Elias来得及反应之前，Zdravets遽然施力，把他的右手按到石桌上。

Elias没忍住叫了出来，半是因为无力抵抗的落败，半是因为惊讶。

“弄疼你了吗？”Zdravets带这些歉意问。

“没有，”Elias甩着手腕嘴硬，“但是Hyli，我真没想到你……”他和Zdravets的关系已经熟络到可以用些过分亲昵的爱称了。

“这只是一些必修课而已。”Zdravets笑了起来，“竞技与打猎，你确实也到学习这些的年龄了。”

打猎几乎是Elias最喜欢的课程了，他喜欢和Zdravets一起在山水树林间游荡。他们都并不认真在追猎动物，Zdravets只与他说一些理论知识，偶尔才对一些小动物放手一试，但绝大部分时间他们都只是并肩而行，继续讨论他们的哲学问题。

去体育馆练习则和之前那些都不同，对Elias来说，这是最甜蜜却也最糟糕的一件事。他们的亚麻长袍并不适合运动，所以体育馆的规定是所有人在更衣室更衣后裸身进行练习。Elias第一次看到Zdravets脱下长袍的时候，心脏险些从胸口跳出来。他能听见血液流动的鼓噪声。他知道自己肯定脸红了，于是一头扎进冷水池里让自己冷静下来。之后的训练里他都不敢直视Zdravets的身体。而Zdravets手把手对他进行教学也成了一种折磨，肌肤的接触是一种酷刑，他几乎想要避开这份对他而言过于高热的温度。因为他一点都不想在这种时候硬起来，一点都不想当着Zdravets的面起反应，一点都不想被他的爱人发现他的这些心思——诚然，爱人和被爱者之间往往会发生更进一步的关系，但这往往出于爱人对被爱者的渴求，而不是反过来。所以Elias不得不尽力克制这些欲念，他不想给Zdravets留下不庄重的印象，哪怕他明明就是如此。而要做到这点，他几乎必须逃避和Zdravets的每一次接触，无论是目光的还是肢体的，否则他根本无法控自己。

“没想到你还挺害羞的嘛。”Zdravets毫不知情地打趣。

“Zdravets……”Elias扭捏地说，“也许我们以后应该少来这里。我宁愿跟你讨论哲学。”

冬去春来，大地复苏，酒神狄俄尼索斯亦迎来重生。为了庆祝这春天最盛大的节日，这个热爱戏剧的城邦一如既往要举行戏剧竞赛，连番演出的剧目把城邦的氛围推向狂欢的高超，能容纳万人的露天剧院里座无虚席。

Elias早就习惯了欣赏戏剧的生活，但是成为戏剧演员还是第一次。

Zdravets编写的剧本也将参与演出，在演员的选择上，他理直气壮地选择了Elias。

“我可以吗？我从来没有演过呢。”Elias在知道这一决定后有些紧张地问。

“没问题的，我可以教你。“Zdravets肯定地说，”每个人都是从不会开始慢慢学习的。“

Elias捧起象征酒神的面具，依然有些犹疑。

Zdravets笑了，“平时排演的时候不用带着这个的。”他顺手拿过用葡萄藤编织的冠冕放在了Elias的头上。

Elias立刻红了脸，就像是喝了酒那样，“我可以吗？”

Zdravets认真地端详着他的杰作，肯定地回答：“整个城邦里没有比你更像酒神的人了。”

他们的演出获得了巨大的成功，荣耀归于剧本的创作者以及Elias的爱人Zdravets。当然Elias也因此一举成名，被冠以城邦里最明亮星辰的称号。之后的狂欢里他们成日痛饮葡萄酒，在醺然的状态里度过了整个节日。

到了春末夏初，更盛大的月桂节颂扬着太阳神阿波罗的荣光。而城邦里最明亮的星辰被邀请担任节庆游行的领队。

“他们说你在酒神节的演出实在打动人心。”Zdravets忍着笑意告诉Elias，“他们说你容貌俊美有若天神……”

Elias被那些夸张的表达弄得不好意思起来：“别说这些了Hyli……不要复述那些奇怪的东西。”

“可我觉得他们说得很对。”

“但我一点都不想做这个。”Elias皱着眉。

“怎么了？”Zdravets收起了玩笑的神色，“紧张？”

Elias叹了口气：“是啊。”

“别担心，我想整个城邦里，没有人比你更合适了。”Zdravets安慰道。

“真的吗？”Elias不置信地反问。在得到肯定的答复后，软声乞求道：“那你一定要帮我啊。”

“那当然。”Zdravets笑着点头。

节庆游行那天，Elias有些紧张地站在出发点等着庆典开始。Zdravets帮他做最后一次检查。他调整好Elias肩上用来固定衣服的金属环扣，理顺那些随意披垂下来的布角，最后帮他戴正月桂编织的冠冕。

在Zdravets帮他整理衣服的时候，Elias略显局促地看向地面。在Zdravets收回手之后向他恳求：“给我点鼓励吧。”

Zdravets轻轻拥抱了他一下，在他耳边小声鼓励他：“别紧张。这里没有人比你更像阿波罗了。”

Elias点了点头。

在围观者的欢呼声里，游行的队伍浩浩荡荡向阿波罗神庙行去，直至祭礼完成人群才散去。

Elias一获得自由就像鸟一样飞回Zdravets身边。他把月桂枝交到Zdravets手里，感叹着说：“真的有点紧张。”

“你做得很好。”Zdravets安慰道。

Elias终于松了口气：“是吗？那就好。” 

月桂节的游行无疑是一种荣耀，但比起来自城邦所给予的瞩目，毫无疑问，Elias更希望得到的是来自自己导师的肯定。他想成为Zdravets的骄傲。或许是太想了，他像他这个年龄的人通常会的那样冒失起来，并且犯了一个足以让他的爱人被惩罚的错误。

那是在另一次祭祀礼之后，他指着战胜阿瑞斯的塑像对同龄人夸口称自己会成为比那更英勇的战士。

这番话被好事者听去后大肆宣扬传播，很快，城邦就判定这种傲慢的行为应该受到惩罚。

Elias的傲慢被认为是他爱人的教育引导不当，所以Zdravets必须代他受过。

这是Zdravets人生第一次受到责罚，却不是因为他自己的过失。Elias看着Zdravets谦卑地跪在神像面前，接受执法者的鞭打。

干枯的枝条抽打在Zdravets的背上，在白色的亚麻长袍上留下一道道灰色的痕迹，血水渗了出来，留下暗红色的痕迹。

这种惩罚对Elias来说无疑具有足够的威慑力，足以让他懊悔自己所做的一切。他感到羞愧万分。他一直想成为Zdravets的骄傲，但是所做的却为他的爱人带来了耻辱和责罚。看着这一切比让他亲自接受惩罚更让他觉得痛苦。

待惩罚结束，负责监督的老人看着他Elias的眼睛告诫道：“不可傲慢，傲慢会激怒诸神。”

Elias深深地低下头去。他不知道该如何面对Zdravets，那是他的导师和爱人，Zdravets明明没有做错任何事却不得不接受这种惩戒，而这一切都是因为他犯了错。光是想到这一点对Elias来说就已经是一种酷刑了。他简直不敢去看Zdravets。

监督着和执法者都已经离开，神殿里只剩下Zdravets和Elias。Zdravets因为疼痛而粗重的喘息声在Elias听来无异于最严厉的斥责。但Zdravets没有责怪他。这让Elias语法无地自容。

Zdravets挣扎着试图起身，Elias快步走过去把他扶了起来。脱力的Zdravets完全靠Elias才能站得住，Elias第一次觉得身上的责任如此沉重。“对不起。”他说。

“不是你的错。”Zdravets一如既往地温柔。Elias宁愿Zdravets能责骂他，好让他少受一些良心上的谴责。但他知道Zdravets不会这么做。

在这一刻，Elias抬头看向神殿里那些高高在上的神像，在众神的注视下默默发誓，自己绝不会再让Zdravets陷入这种境地。

为了警示自己，他从执法者用以鞭打Zdravets的树枝里截下了一小段做成项链戴在颈间，好让这份耻辱永远鲜活。

他把Zdravets送回家，用清水帮他擦洗背部，然后敷上药物。Zdravets隐忍着不做声，但无法压抑的粗重呼吸还是会泄露他的痛楚。Elias努力让自己的动作轻柔再轻柔，却还是会碰痛Zdravets的伤口。

那之后Zdravets发了两天高烧，而Elias在他床边守了两天不敢合眼。直到烧退了下去，Elias才终于在Zdravets的身边睡着了。

转眼春去夏至，属于夏日的运动会近在眼前。在被问起有何打算时，Elias目光闪躲地告诉Zdravets：“我报名了战车比赛。”

“为什么？”Zdravets讶异地反问。战车比赛是所有比赛中最危险的，参赛者为了获胜必须全速驾车，因而极其容易发生事故，跑完全程者往往不过半数，半途车毁人亡的更是数不胜数。如Elias这样出身并不低下的年轻人几乎不会选择去冒险。

“因为我带来的耻辱必须用荣耀去洗刷。”

“可是，这并不是什么耻辱……”Zdravets的语气罕见得有些焦急，“你一直都是城邦里最耀眼的星辰，没有什么能改变这一点。”

Elias摇摇头：“我已经报名了，所以已经没有别的选择。我不可能在这时候退出。” 

退出比赛会被视为逃兵，这是真正的耻辱。Zdravets深知这一点，也因此无言以对。

“所以，给我一点鼓励吧。”Elias的语气一如既往地柔软。Zdravets给了他一个温柔的拥抱。

比赛日是个干燥酷热的晴天，Elias检查完马匹和车架，脱去了长袍，为比赛做最后的准备。Zdravets在一边沉默地看着他，在Elias用询问的眼神向他讨要橄榄油的时候说了一句：“我来。”

青棕色的液体强调着少年躯体的健美，肌肉和皮肤的纹理在阳光下熠熠生辉。Zdravets轻柔地帮助Elias完成了这最后一道准备步骤后，Elias如往常一样笑着让Zdravets给他一点鼓励。

这一次，Zdravets在Elias的额头上印下了一个吻。

站在出发点的Elias，手依然因为紧张而有些颤抖，但他已经无路可退，而胜利是他唯一能接受的结果。

我必须做到，他这样告诉自己。

随着裁判法令，马匹飞驰而出，他因为颠簸而有些站立不稳，而在他的身边，已经有因为无法控制平衡而翻到毁坏的车。他不能去看，不能去听，不能去想，只是目视重点，把缰绳握得更紧，努力保持着平衡。他也不敢用速度来换取稳定，哪怕那样更安全。

他不需要安全，他需要的只有胜利。

他依然不断地扬鞭打马，好让速度更快一点。哪怕高速可以成为更致命的危险，但他不在乎，他只想要赢。

这样的不计后果地冒险让他很快超过了所有人，但他身后不远处，其他人也在奋力追赶。

终点已经近在眼前，只要保持这样的高速冲过去便可以获得第一，但Elias的面前出现了一块不小的石头。

Elias一咬牙，再一次加速。

车轮碾过石头之后失去平衡，马匹却浑然不觉地依然在全速往前跑，这更加速了战车的倾覆。Elias被甩到了地上。在滚了几圈之后他迅速爬了起来，以不逊于短跑选手的爆发力追上他的马匹，重新握住缰绳，和它们一起冲过终点。

按照规则在终点前他也该跃下车马徒步过线，而他除了落地的姿势不够优雅，完全是被掀翻在地之外，并没有不合规矩之处，裁判在讨论之后，还是承认了他的成绩。

颁奖在大神庙之外进行，但冠军除了桂冠和荣耀外没有别的奖励。

不过这就够了，Elias看着手捧桂冠等着为他加冕的Zdravets想着。随着礼仪官的允准，Zdravets向他走来，他谦卑地低下头，让Zdravets把桂冠戴到他的头上。

观众的欢呼在这一刻响起，无数鲜花被抛到他们身上。但在Elias看来，无论那一朵都比不上Zdravets眼睛里的光芒。

颁奖结束后Elias被Zdravets带回去疗伤。他从站车上跌落后不仅擦伤了大片的皮肤，还撞断了右肩和手臂。只幸好他的双腿完好无损，才让他坚持到了终点。

Zdravets在帮他包扎固定断骨的时候终于忍不住责备：“你不该那样冲刺的。”Zdravets当然不是真的生气，Elias能听出他的语气里的怜恤，他当然不会误解Zdravets的意思。

但他坚持到：“绕行的话会减速。”

“可是那太危险了。”Zdravets叹了口气，“运气不好的话你真的会死的。你不用那样去争夺……”

“那不重要，Zdravets。”Elias固执地说，“我只想赢。而且我没事。”

Zdravets没说话，手指轻轻拂过他皮肤上的伤口，让Elias觉得胸口堵着什么东西。他沉默了一会终于松口：“对不起。”

“下次不要冒这种险了好吗？”Zdravets柔声问，他犹豫了一瞬，还是说了出来，“就当是为了我？答应我？”

“嗯。”Elias点了点头。

他确实履行了这个诺言，安分守己地度过了大半年的时间。但是之后一切由不得他做主——战争开始了。

敌人从海上和陆地同时发起突袭，他们被迫退守卫城闭门不出。幸而他们的卫城依山而建，易守难攻，且墙高城坚，才因此据险守了下来，支撑了许多时候。

但侵略者不会因此干休，更多的人力物力被投入进来，拉锯从春天一直到夏天，卫城的防御变得摇摇欲坠。Elias从一个初次上战场的新人变成了熟练的老兵，他们也终于退无可退。

Elias依然经常想起他第一次踏入战场时的慌乱。虽然之前他已经受过完整的军事训练，但这毕竟是第一次真刀真枪的战斗，他也真的有可能因此丧命。当他看到敌阵中整齐而密集的长枪时，他的心跳变得慌乱又无序，腿也沉重无力起来。

他终于第一次知道直面死亡的恐惧，他想逃走，但他不让能Zdravets看到他胆怯的样子，所以即使手颤抖着，却依然跟着战友们冲向敌人。

这是他第一次杀人。

从战场退下之后，回想起武器穿过肉体的感觉和皮肉翻开鲜血四溅的场景。Elias惨烈地呕吐起来。他吐空了能吐的一切，无法吃进任何东西，最后只能吐出酸水，却依然在犯恶心。

Zdravets温柔地拍着他的被让他能更好过一些，给他递来温热的水。Elias感激地看向他，想道谢，出口的却是另一声反胃的喉音。Zdravets带着关切的眼神问他是否还好，Zdravets担忧的神色让Elias越发觉得自己无能。他靠着柱子，尽管已经吐到虚脱，却还是勉强地笑了笑，轻声却肯定地说：“我们会渡过这个难关的。”

“一起。”Zdravets默契地结了一句。

没有人能那么坦然地面对死亡，这种恐惧是无法被消除的，Elias也依然是规律之内的凡人，但毕竟他已经在一次又一次的战斗中学会如何与恐惧和平共处，在恐惧的同时依然镇定地战斗，他也为此付出了极其惨痛的代价。

这代价就是贯穿Zdravets的伤口——他的爱人如今正昏迷不醒。而他尚未向Zdravets真正地证明自己，尚未用自己的成就为他的爱人赢得荣耀，甚至他还没对Zdravets真正表露过心意——因为他一直在等，等一个契机，一个他可以带着令Zdravets骄傲的成就坦言自己爱意的机会。

但他一直没有等到。

因为我从不是你的骄傲，Elias无奈地想，所以，无论如何，这一次我不能输。无论能不能做到，就算是为了Zdravets，我也必须做到。

这么想着，他握紧了手里的长枪。

这一次，我终于可以给你带来真正的荣耀了。

“Zdravets，我们赢了。”

Elias声音柔软却鲜明，Zdravets对此十分熟悉。仿佛一场永无止境的沉睡被惊扰，Zdravets感觉世界似乎又重新出现在自己眼前。

他只能看到一些模糊的光影，听到似有若无的声音，却毫不怀疑那是他的男孩。

Zdravets试图睁开眼睛，试图扭头去看，试图说些什么，却发现自己动不了。他意识到这是一个梦，自己没有真正醒来，也许无法真正醒来。但这种感觉却那么真实，他却能这么感觉到他的被爱者就在他身边，一如那次他高烧后醒来，看到Elias在他身边熟睡着。

他永远忘不了那次，其实他根本不在乎所谓责罚，但Elias却慌了神。那之后Elias少了一些过去的年轻气盛，仿佛突然长大，变得成熟且令人安心。明明在那之前不久他还只是带着花冠拿着月桂枝的少年。那花冠是Zdravets亲手为他戴上的。那时的他还总是容易紧张，总是需要来自Zdravets的鼓励，却不知道自己有多优秀。但Zdravets知道。那天他远远地看着游行队伍，队伍的最前面是他的男孩，带着月桂冠手持月桂枝，像奥林匹斯山上的诸神那样耀眼夺目。他早就是Zdravets全部的骄傲了，至少Zdravets早已这么想。

但Elias却永远不满意自己，总是在尝试挑战那些难以企及的目标，执拗地不肯放弃，咬牙硬撑。比如去参加危险至极的赛车项目。赛前的Elias罕见地沉默，他开始隐藏自己的情绪。在Zdravets为他涂抹橄榄油时也是如此，Zdravets在这种沉默里第一次感觉他的被爱者已经真的长大了。

比赛的时候Zdravets一直都很紧张，赛场尘土滚滚，不时有马匹受惊和木头破裂的声音传来，他只能祈祷那不是他的男孩。当Elias从尘土中冲出，驶向终点时，他是如此喜悦，在Elias跌落战车后，他又是如此恐惧。

那或许是Zdravets经历过的最恐惧的一刻——当他意识到自己有可能永远失去Elias的时候。

但是幸好Elias并未离他而去。

而且Elias答应过他以后不会在这样去冒险。他答应过……

Zdravets的意识渐渐模糊，再陷入黑暗之前，他又一次看到那个在夏夜的广场上探着竖琴唱着歌的少年。

他终于明白自己心里那份柔软的悸动究竟是什么。

Elias抬起头，欲言又止的表情。

那个有些害羞的少年是想说些什么呢？

他当然知道，他当然知道……

而且他要让Elias也知道。

黑暗温柔地包围住他，又悄然退去。

Zdravets听到身边有整个世界在苏醒。他的眼睛只能看见模糊的色彩，他努力想睁开，好让自己看得更清楚一点。

“他醒了。”他听见有人这么说。

他艰难地找回对身体的控制，然后用尚不清晰的视力努力寻找着他的男孩。Elias一定就在他身边不是吗？他应该守在床边，在他醒来的时候就握着他的手告诉他这么长时间以来发生了什么。就像之前那次一样。就像之前每一次一样。

但是他没有等到那个熟悉的声音。

他只听到很多人告诉他Elias是如何英勇地以一己之力改变战局，拯救了整个城邦。他的被爱者如今是怎样一个英雄。

但Zdravets对此毫不关心。

“我不要听这些。我要见到他。现在就要。”他说。

嘈杂的人群安静下来。

Zdravets重复了一遍：“我要见到他。现在就要。”

于是他被架到了最年轻的神殿里。他被允许独自留在这里。

空旷的神殿静谧空灵，带着来自天上诸神的威压。伫立在高台上的雕塑诉说着一件件战功，记录下英雄最英勇的时刻，也守护着雕塑下冰冷安静的石棺。

而这些雕塑中，最年轻的一座是在他沉睡时出现的，有着他熟悉的脸。雕塑微微垂着头，俯视着前来纪念的人。

Zdravets抬头与他对视。

不，那不是他的男孩。他的男孩会闹会笑，会在竞技获胜后微微低头等他给自己戴上桂冠，而不是以巨石为身躯站在神庙里一动不动，再不回应他的注视，徒有一个英雄和守护者的虚无美名。

那些尚未来得及说出口的话，也永远都没有机会再说了。又或者，他会有很多机会，因为他会用全部的未来，用以后的每一天来讲述这些幽微的心情。

他的被爱者也会永远在这里等着他，耐心地听完他的每一句话。他不用着急，他可以慢慢来。

“Elias，你做到了，我看到了。” 所以他当然应该先表扬他的男孩。


End file.
